Swings, jumpers, bouncers and other similar devices are typically utilized to entertain and stimulate an infant or child in a safe location, which additionally provides an environment that promotes the development of a child's gross motor skills. Known jumpers, however, can be inconvenient to use, large and bulky in size, difficult to store, and not readily adjustable to accommodate children of different sizes.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for an improved jumper. It is to the provision of an improved jumper meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.